1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing apparatus and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge tester for use in determining and evaluating the sensitivity of propellants and other hazardous materials to electrostatic discharges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most propellants are highly volatile in nature and may be ignited due to discharge of an electrostatic charge carried and stored on apparatus, with which the propellant is used, or by an individual moving in the proximity. Testing of samples of the propellant prior to its use is important to determine its susceptibility to electrostatic discharge to aid in designing the environment in which the material is used as well as in establishing guidelines for handling of the material.